


Flavoursome Butterfly

by makingitwork



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Play, Cum Play, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Happy Ending, Love?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Sex, Slash, but this is Hannibal, cannibal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is Hannibal's perfect little butterfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavoursome Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm addicted to Hannibal....

"It won't feel the same, Will," Hannibal said softly "It won't feel like killing me."

He watched Will's dark eyes flash with dark determination. His unruly curls seemed...ruly. Seemed to have found their place on his forehead, like every strand had a purpose, a deliciously dark purpose. But Will would put the gun down, of course he would, he wasn't ready for the final step. Will clicked off the safety, whispering; "It doesn't matter." And there was such a seedy determination in his voice, that Hannibal was actually surprised when Will pulled the trigger, and the blood soaked man fell the ground. Head shot. 

"Oh, Will..." Hannibal whispers in pure awe as he sees his young protégé lower the gun, frozen in place. He places a cool moist hand on Will's hot neck "I was never quite sure about you," he whispers in his delicious accent "I mean," he smiles beautifully "You can whisper through the crystalline cocoon and feed the caterpillar, but the butterfly..." he appraises will without subtly "A thing of beauty," Will starts shaking, and Hannibal strokes his thumb over Will's angular, yet incredibly soft jaw "Oh," he coos sympathetically "I know, I know, feels good doesn't it?"

"Hannibal," Will whispers, slumping forward, and Hannibal catches him, reassuring him with soothing words "I shoulda..." he shakes his head, silky curls sending shivers through Hannibal's body "I shoulda used my hands,"

Doctor Lecter chuckles, "Will, it was perfect for your first real go." He slips a hand down, sliding it over the taut, leanly muscled torso and into Will's jeans, he strokes him softly "You deserve to feel proud. To feel good."

"Ungh..." Will groans, bucking his hips as Hannibal strokes him roughly, dryly, thumb massaging under the head, a delectable, intoxicating feeling. Hannibal leans down, gathering blood from the still warm body on the ground and slides his hand back into Will's pants, now slick and sticky with blood. "Yes!" Will cries out in pleasure, he knows what the lubricant is, and quite frankly, he couldn't have asked for anything better. He bucks insanely into Hannibal's grasp, clutching onto his lapels as Hannibal keeps him up, until he's a weak-kneed, blubbering mess, he cums hard, Hannibal's names on his parted lips. "Thank you," he sobs into Hannibal's chest "Thank you, thank you, thank you," goes the twisted mantra. 

Hannibal kisses Will's temple "You know, Will," he whispers softly "Before you, I never considered love."

Will smiles against Hannibal's throat, nipping at it softly, teasingly, still needy and pliant "But now?"

"It's getting more difficult for me to resist." He strokes down Will's back, and the younger man has buried himself into Hannibal's winter coat, immersing himself in warmth and comfort that really- Hannibal has never brought to anyone. "Will, you can't go to sleep here," it's too late, and he knows it. Will's snores are gentle, and consistent, his breath hitches ever so often, but Hannibal thinks it's because he's just new to flying. He won't be flying solo. "Okay, my love, my beautiful butterfly," he whispers, hooking his arm under Will's knees, carrying him out towards the car. His hand is still marred with blood and cum, and he brings his finger to Will's mouth, and his body sucks them in his sleep, eager to please even when his subconscious is in control. Hmm...love.

It may be tastier than anything he's ever tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? My first attempt at this pairing...  
> x


End file.
